


Shooting Star

by dreamyghost



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Set during the gap between the cell and buu saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyghost/pseuds/dreamyghost
Summary: Did he miss Kakarot? Of course not.





	Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after seeing supobi's amazing artwork!
> 
> http://supobi.tumblr.com/post/131001083483/%E7%A9%BA%E3%82%92%E8%A6%8B%E3%81%A6%E4%BD%95%E3%82%92%E6%80%9D%E3%81%86%E3%81%A0%E3%82%8D%E3%81%86

Despite the prickling cold wind, the two boys remained asleep on Vegeta’s lap. They had been like this for a while, and Vegeta had no intention to wake them up. When the two boys were awake, they did nothing but run around and pester him. So, Vegeta would allow Goten to drool on him in exchange for the now peaceful silence.

The stars were shining brightly, which was a sight Vegeta did not often see since he lived in the city. The three of them were currently on a hill that was halfway between Goten’s home and theirs. There were no houses nearby, so it was a good place to train. Vegeta wasn’t sure why Trunks insisted on having him train the two. He was under the impression that Piccolo was their teacher. Still, it wasn’t as if Vegeta was unhappy with the situation. A small part of him was content that he was training with saiyans once again, even if they were half-human.

Goten mumbled something incomprehensible and scooted closer to Vegeta for warmth. He stared at the boy’s face for a while before returned his gaze to the sky. His mind began to wander to a subject Vegeta didn’t to think about. But how could he not think about Kakarot when his brat looked exactly like him?

It had been almost seven years since Kakarot had sacrificed himself during the battle with Cell. A pointless yet noble sacrifice. Then after the battle, he had the nerve to choose to remain dead, leaving behind everyone. Though he would never admit it, Vegeta had struggled the first couple of years. His desire to fight suffered greatly. If Kakarot was no longer here, what was the point of getting stronger? No one on Earth had strength to match Vegeta. At first, it seemed like Gohan did, but he chose a life of academics like his mother had wanted. His potential was now being wasted.

A life without Kakarot was a lonely one. There was no one Vegeta would spend time with, with the exception of his family. He spent most of his days shut in his home. However, he had to become less of a shut-in when Trunks would bring over Goten, and he had to watch over the two. Days like these were one of the rare ones where he actually went out.

Did he miss Kakarot? Of course not. The idiot had done nothing but annoy him ever since the day he first met him. But…he had gotten used to his annoying presence. Now there was just this aching feeling in his chest. But that didn’t mean he missed him.

“What time is it?”

It seemed liked Trunks was now awake. He pushed himself up to a sitting position and sleepily rubbed his eyes.

“It’s time to go home,” Vegeta responded.

At the sound of their voices, Goten also began to wake up. The boy wiped the drool from his face and looked embarrassed.

As Vegeta began to stand up, he heard Trunks say, “Look!”

He looked in the direction his son was pointing at and saw a shooting star.

“We gotta make a wish, Goten!”

The two boys had shaken away any sleepiness left and jumped around in excitement.

“I-I wish I could meet my dad!”

“You’re not suppose to say it out loud! Now it won’t come true!”

“Really? Oh, man!”

Vegeta stared at the sky. The shooting star was now long gone, and Vegeta didn’t believe wishing on one would do any good. But still…

_I hope we meet again in this life, Kakarot._


End file.
